The invention generally concerns lighted signaling systems for users of vehicles. In particular, the invention provides an item of apparel containing a lighted signaling system for signaling vehicular indicators, including running, turning and braking indicators, which can be worn by a user to inform others of the user""s directional intentions. The lighted signaling system may also display advertisements, logos, names, trade names, trademarks, emblems, signs or other symbols.
In motor vehicle applications, it can sometimes be difficult for others to determine the signaling intentions of a user operating a vehicle. In particular, where the vehicle is a motorcycle, running, turning and braking indicators may be difficult to see because they are small and low to the ground. As traffic increases, it becomes even more imperative that other motorists are alerted to the presence and directional intentions of the cyclist so that they may avoid collisions and share the roadways safely.
Signaling devices for signaling presence and directional intention have been attached to vehicles in the prior art. Headlights, brake lights, running lights, and right and left turn signals have become standard and legally required vehicular indicators on motor vehicles.
Manual signaling means for signaling presence and directional intention have also been in use and are disclosed in the prior art. Equipment and apparel dedicated to enhancing visibility, including lights and colored or reflective clothing are typical. In addition, bicyclists have used their arms to signal their directional intentions, particular intentions to turn right or left. Further, the prior art discloses lighted devices which enhance the visibility of directional signals.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,411 to Vernon L. Jackman discloses a lighted, wearable vehicular signaling system that can be used by pedestrians, runners and others to communicate directional intention. The system comprises a panel of signaling lights actuated and controlled by the user with switches. The device is powered by its own power source.
The foregoing summary of the prior art indicates that lighted directional signals have been attached to vehicles. It further indicates that wearable lighted directional signaling systems have been designed to be controlled by users. However, the prior art does not disclose a lighted signaling system that is connected to and controlled by either the electrical indicating system of a vehicle or devices on the vehicle which cause the vehicle to change direction or speed, but is also not permanently affixed to the vehicle and may be incorporated, for example, into an item of apparel that may be worn by the motorist.
An advantage of a lighted signaling system is that it enhances the visibility of vehicular indicators, like turn signals and brake lights. In particular, where the vehicle is a motorcycle, a lighted signaling system attached to an article of apparel such as a jacket and worn by a motorcyclist would be higher up than vehicular indicators attached to the frame of the motorcycle, and more visible to other motorists.
Connecting a lighted signaling system to either the electrical indicating system of the vehicle or devices on the vehicle which cause the vehicle to change direction or speed eliminates the need for a user to operate both the vehicle and the lighted signaling system. A user-controlled signaling system, such as those disclosed by the prior art, requires the user""s attention to actuate and control signaling, which distracts the user from operating the vehicle and increases the risk of an accident. In contrast, the present invention is connected to and controlled by the electrical indicating system of a vehicle or devices on the vehicle which cause the vehicle to change direction or speed. Consequently, the vehicle user""s input is not required to actuate or control the signaling system. The present invention is therefore safer and more reliable.
A further advantage of one embodiment of the invention wherein the wearable lighted signaling system is connected to the electrical indicating system of the vehicle is that the signaling does not require a separate power source but is powered by the electrical indicating system of the vehicle. As a consequence, the user is spared the inconvenience and expense of recharging or changing batteries to insure that the signaling system is operational at all times.
The invention provides a lighted signaling system for a user operating a vehicle having an electrical indicating system. The invention comprises an article of apparel worn by a user, one or more signaling modules connected to said apparel, light sources mounted on each signaling module and arranged in patterns, and electrical connectors which connect said light sources to the electrical indicating system of a vehicle or devices on the vehicle which cause the vehicle to change direction or speed. In one embodiment, the light sources illuminate in response to vehicular indicators received from the electrical indicating system of the vehicle. In another embodiment, light sources illuminate in response to the actuation of devices on the vehicle which cause the vehicle to change direction or speed.
In a preferred embodiment, the lighted signaling system comprises a jacket with signaling modules having a plurality of light emitting diodes arranged in patterns which signal running, right turns, left turns and braking. Signaling modules are attached to the back and elbow portions of the jacket for maximum visibility to other motorists.